Forgiveness
by The Dragon's Kunoichi
Summary: She left him. Now, she hopes he can forgive her. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: A little sequel to my story, **_**To Give Her Everything.**_

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

~.~.~.~.~

**~Forgiveness~**

It had been several years since she last walked the streets of Japan. Five years to be exact. Back then, she had a life she always wanted. A home that she had shared with her former lover, Ryu Hayabusa. She couldn't believe how stupid she was then. She left the greatest thing in her world.

Her brother and former clan ruined her happiness. She felt she had no other choice but to leave the man she loved in order to spare him from harm or death. He had given up so much for her that she felt guilty afterwards. Her paranoia had gotten the best of her.

Because of it, she argued with him and in her mind, they grew apart as a result. It hurt her to be in that situation. At night, she silently cried herself to sleep, hoping he would understand why she no longer wanted him to have him fight her battles. He would protest that he will always protect her. Those arguments drove her to leave him. She thought about it for weeks until she finally wrote him a letter.

She didn't want to tell him directly why she was doing it.

She kept convincing herself that it was to protect him from her clan and to stop them from hurting each other. She kept to that for the first few months. Afterwards, her clan found her so she fled from Japan. She traveled the world running from them. Without her knowing, they soon stopped when she reached London.

For several years she wondered if they would find her. Most of the time she wondered about the life she could have had with the man she loved. She would still be with him. Sharing the same bed. Embracing each other. She would be married to him and possibly have his child with the same emerald eyes he had.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to return home with him. But something always held her back. It wasn't just her clan but the thought that he might be angry with her, or that he had moved on, no longer thinking of her while he had a wife and family to support.

By the end of the fourth year, she left London to visit a friend in Germany. She was startled when she saw her brother there, visiting the same friend. He made no gesture to attack her. She was left confused. She demanded to know why she had not been followed until now, believing that he tracked her down.

Her brother insulted her. He claimed that she was gullible and stupid. He then told her that they stop searching for her years ago because she was a lost cause. But the main reason was because her former guardian and lover had threatened them if they didn't stop. So they did.

She wanted to cry. Even away what she had done, he was still on her side.

She pleaded with her brother to find out what was her lover's condition. The only response he gave her was to find out herself. They stop being friends the moment he chose her over their friendship.

It took her months to get back to Japan since that day. Making her way to where they used to live, she began to recall what her friends said who still kept in contact with him. Some claimed they haven't seen him or was rarely seen. Others say that he had not changed much. She even contacted the shrine maiden from his clan. Eventually, she told her how destroyed he was after she left and that he isolated himself from the world. He hardly ever spoke now. It worried his clan that he would have commit suicide. He didn't. None mention that he had a wife or family.

She hated herself. She thought being away from him will cause them no harm. It was the opposite effect. She destroyed him, and now was seeking to make things right again. She wants him to forgive her for her stupidity.

The twenty-two year old nukenin finally arrived at his shop ten minutes before closing. She could see him through the window of the store. He really hasn't changed in appearance like her friends had claimed. She was taller, her hair was dyed a different color. She had grown up.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. He did not bother to see who entered and harshly said he was closing for the night. She called out his name to get his attention. When he turned to see her there standing by the door, he thought that he was seeing things. Shaking his head several times before finally convincing himself that it really was her.

She ran up to him and entangled her arms around him. He didn't. He was in shock that she was really there. She cried.

She begged for his forgiveness and that she would do anything to repair their relationship. It was all she wanted. His reply was wrapping her around her body. He whispered in her ear that he never stopped loving her. More tears came from her eyes.

It was true what he told her all those years ago. He is and will always love her. There was still hope for them now that he had forgiven her. What she did not know was that he forgave her long ago.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
